Bungie Inc.
:This article is about Bungie the company, for Bungie's office facility, see Bellevue Offices. For a full history, see the History of Bungie. "From the black depths of the primordial soup, rose a single crouton." Bungie, Inc. is a video game developer and publisher, well-known for its development of the Myth series, Marathon series, Gnop! ,and Halo games, as well as its intensive community involvement, rich history, and mysterious lore The Beginning Bungie, Inc. (formerly Bungie LLC, Bungie Studios, and Bungie Software Products Corporation) was founded by Alex Seropian and Jason Jones in 1991, in the blooming metropolis of Chicago, Illinois. Among the first projects Bungie created were Gnop! and Operation: Desert Storm. With Jones in charge of the creative side of game development and Seropian taking the lead on the business side, Minotaur was soon completed. After the success of Pathways Into Darkness and the Marathon series, Bungie was accepted as one of the leading game developers for the Macintosh system. In 1997, Bungie developed Myth: The Fallen Lords for Mac and Windows, going cross-platform for the first time. The Halo Era After being acquired by Microsoft in June of 2000, and subsequently assimilated into the Microsoft Gaming collective, Bungie was under Shane Kim's iron hand of jurisdiction during the development of Halo. Following the launch of Halo 3, Bungie's employees purchased Bungie back from Microsoft, going independent on the 1st of October 2007 and employee-owned while developing Halo 3: ODST and, finally, Halo: Reach, the final game it would develop under the Halo franchise. Present Day On April 29, 2010, Bungie announced that it would be entering into a ten-year publishing deal with Activision-Blizzard for Destiny, under which Bungie retains control of the game development cycle and Activision publishes the game. Destiny was released on the 9th of September 2014 worldwide (11th in Japan), please visit the dedicated wiki for more information. The company has held headquarters in various suburbs of Seattle, Washington, including Redmond, Kirkland, and now Bellevue. As of March 31, 2012, the company has transferred management of the Halo series of video games to 343 Industries, allowing it to focus solely on its new title. The Bungie offices are loaded with snacks, action figures, and cluttered whiteboards. Bungie has changed its name from Bungie Studios to Bungie LLC to Bungie, Inc., and is currently attempting to take over the world, using their 7-Step Plan for World Domination. Games Games that Bungie has developed, published or both include: * Gnop! * Operation: Desert Storm *''Minotaur: The Labyrinths of Crete'' * Pathways Into Darkness * Marathon * Marathon 2: Durandal * The Macintosh port of Abuse * Marathon Infinity * Weekend Warrior (as publisher) * Myth: The Fallen Lords * Myth II: Soulblighter * Oni * Halo: Combat Evolved (Xbox/Windows/Mac) * Halo 2 (Xbox/Windows Vista) * Halo 3 * Halo 3: ODST * Halo: Reach * Crimson * Destiny Pimps at Sea is frequently spoken of as a game, but is actually just a running April Fools' Day joke. Phoenix was a Bungie game project that was cancelled. Bungie has concluded its final entry into the Halo series, Halo: Reach, and has left the franchise in the hands of Microsoft and 343 Studios. Bungie is now working hard on Destiny and will be for the next 10 years. Trivia * Bungie Studios' former office building in Kirkland was sometimes referred to as Bungie Towers. Related Links * Bungie.net on Bungiepedia External Links * Bungie.net, Bungie's official website * History of Bungie * Bungie on Wikipedia Category:Clean Up Category:Bungie Studios